A vehicle such as a car has various functions capable of providing a more stable and comfortable traveling state for a user in addition to a function as a moving means. An engine and a transmission as core driving components of the vehicle have been developed to be electronically controlled, and further a variety of components of the vehicle were digitized or have been developed to be digitized.
Meanwhile, a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission is rapidly increased for smoothly and easily traveling under heavy traffic conditions in downtown. When a driver sets a desired shift range using a shift lever, the shift range set by the driver is transferred to a TCU (Transmission Control Unit) for performing control of the transmission and various control units, so that the control units control supply and cut-off of power when the vehicle is started and electrically control setting and releasing of another shift range and a reverse shift range in the shift range set during traveling of the vehicle.
Since the automatic transmission is automatically shifted to a parking range in a vehicle system when ignition of the vehicle is turned off in a state of a shift range (for instance, a drive range, a reverse range, or a neutral range) other than the parking range, a shift range switch for a vehicle may be positioned at a different position from that of the shift range in the related art. For this reason, the vehicle may move abruptly when the vehicle is restarted after the ignition thereof is turned off in a shift range other than the parking range.
Such a shift range switch for a vehicle is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1158612 and U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 20070261509.